


Instrument

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyband AU. Hikaru and Akira share a room on tour. Contains sexual innuendo. (Blind Go entry -round #2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instrument

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"Hikaru, how long are you going to sit there and stare out the window?" Akira lay in bed, his head propped up on his hand.

Taking a long swig of juice from the bottle he'd bought at a convenience store earlier that night, Hikaru leaned his forehead against the window and swallowed. "The tulips turn to me, and the window behind me, where once a day the light slowly widens and slowly thins. And I see myself, flat, ridiculous, a cut-paper shadow between the eye of the sun and the eyes of the tulips. And I have no face, I have wanted to efface myself. The vivid tulips eat my oxygen. Before they came, the air was calm enough."

"The window is in front of you. You want it behind you? Come to bed."

Hikaru pushed himself up from the window seat. "I was just quoting Sylvia Plath. 'Tulips'."

"I figured you were quoting. But, why are you quoting morose American poetry when our latest single is number one and every stop on this tour is sold out?"

"Because I'm tired. I'm not singing as well as I want to be and I'm losing sleep over it. If this goes on much longer, Ogata will have to buy me some make-up to cover the matched luggage under my eyes." He took off his shirt after setting down his juice. "Besides, there's slush all over the ground. It's been a dreary past couple of days. I can't wait to get back to where it's warmer, even if that does mean a second leg of the tour."

"Oh, before I forget, Ko Yong-ha called me today. He was telling me something about a Bollywood musical he saw, and now he wants to recreate it with us and a couple of other groups."

"That kid is too young to be in the business of coming up with good ideas, especially since he hasn't had a hit in years and that was when puberty hit." Hikaru slid off his pants, now, leaving himself in just his boxers. He slipped under the bedclothes that Akira had folded down for him. "Bollywood musical, my ass. I'd rather wait it out until I'm almost dead and they want me to star in a movie called 'The League of Extrordinarily Old Gentlemen'."

Akira lay still for a moment, watched Hikaru's lips part slightly as he started to calm down. Then, he reached a hand over and trailed it down the other man's arm. "And between being a rock star and an actor, you're also going to have a fabulous career in espionage?" He laughed. "But, whatever you want to do, I'm with you."

"But are you with me as a bandmate or a lover?"

"Well, since I am both, I don't see a problem in being both, right? So, there."

Hikaru turned on his side and grabbed Akira's hand to hold it between his own. "How did I get talked into joining this band, anyway?" He laughed. "Oh yeah. You promised me there would be ice cream. And now, since we're supposed to keep in shape, I haven't had any since the night of my audition."

"If it's cream you want, I can give you that." There was a distinct twinkle in Akira's eye.

Smiling devilishly, Hikaru let his hand travel up Akira's arm and then down his body. "I said ice cream. You're more like vanilla pudding."

"Then do you want a lick of my pudding pop?"

"That sounded horrible coming from you. No wonder I write the lyrics and you write the music."

"Is that the reason you've been reading Sylvia Plath?"

"Something like that. And maybe also because I found the book on the tour bus around the time we were staying at that hotel where the television showed nothing but straight porn."

"Yes. I can see where morose American poetry would definitely be preferred."

"Just.....keep me sane the rest of the tour? I don't want to be alone for long enough to freak out about anything."

"If you don't want to be left alone, then I won't let you be alone. Thankfully, I have no other obligations than to be with you. And, if I might say, it's the best obligation I've ever had."

"Oh, if the fangirls only knew....."

"They'd only somehow love you more."

They proceeded into the night, playing each other as instruments. The more they played, the more they knew, and the better the noises they could get out. Akira was just glad Ogata didn't have the room bugged.


End file.
